


Leader Of My Army, Leader Of My Heart.

by TinnieMummy



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieMummy/pseuds/TinnieMummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is named Inquisitor, what does that mean for her growing feelings for her Commander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader Of My Army, Leader Of My Heart.

A week seemed to fly by to Eve. When they first got to Skyhold it was nothing more than walls and rubble. With the help from the survivors from Haven, the Inquisition started to repair the stronghold and soon pilgrims from all over Thedas started to filter in and Eve spent as much time as she could helping clear out rooms and giving refugees any aid she could. Mother Giselle’s words were always in the back of her mind and Eve wanted to try and help people in any way she could.

Eve was taking supplies to the men guarding the gates when she noticed Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen huddled together. It wasn’t the first time she had seen them do this once or twice but now it was becoming more frequent and now they kept looking at her. Eve was curious as to why they kept watching her even more she wanted to know why they kept talking about her. She was starting to feel a little uneasy if she was honest.

Eve was walking out of the guard house when she saw them step back from each other, all of them turned their gazes on her. Eve stopped walking until Cassandra beckoned her over. As she got near them Leliana made her way up to the Great Hall, Josephine to the refugee camps and Cullen to temporary Army camp.

Cassandra clasped her hands behind her back watching more travellers coming through the gates. “They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.” Cassandra spared one last glance to the new arrivals and signalled Eve to follow her up to the stairs. 

“If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

Eve held out her hand and the Anchor flared in her palm. “He came for this, and now it’s useless to him, so he wants me dead. That’s it.” Every time someone mentioned the Anchor, it reminded her of Haven. Honestly it still terrified her, coming face to face with a Dragon and Corypheus, then almost loosing her life just escaping gave her many sleepless nights. No one knew it still bothered her, she didn’t want them to worry. They all had enough to do already and she didn’t need a babysitter.

Cassandra looked at her with disbelief and carried on walking. “The Anchor has power, but it’s not why your standing here.” Eve was curious as to what Cassandra meant and followed her waiting for her to elaborate.

“Your decisions let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creature’s rival because of what you did. And we know it, all of us.” Eve carried on following Cassandra as she took the stairs that lead to the Great Hall and she saw Leliana half way up holding something and Eve was really curious what they were up to.

When they got closer to Leliana Eve saw her holding a ceremonial sword in her hands and Eve started to feel really nervous and she was gaping at Cassandra with disbelief.

“The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it.”

Eve looked down to the Courtyard and saw that Cullen and Josephine had gotten a crowd gathered. ‘Oh, she was going to kill them later’, she thought. But she looked at the pride that was plain to see on every face and Eve couldn’t have felt any more humble.

Cassandra came up behind Eve. “You.”

Eve spun round to look at Cassandra in shock. “It’s unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?”

“All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow.”

Eve narrowed her eyes slightly. “That wasn’t the question.”

Cassandra moved to one side and held out an arm to direct Eve to Leliana who was waiting patiently. “I will not lie handing this power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead, that must be yours to decide.”

Leliana held out the sword for Eve to take, she looked at it with uncertainty and slowly reached for it with a trembling hand. When she took hold of it Leliana stepped back, while Eve turned back to face the crowd below.

“Corypheus is a real threat and he must be stopped.”

Cassandra came to stand next to Eve. “Where ever you lead us.”

She then called out to Josephine. “Have are people been told?”

Josephine responded with a big smile on her face. “They have, and soon, the world!”

Cassandra then called out to Cullen. “Commander, will they follow?”

Cullen turned to the soldiers that stood behind him. “Inquisition, Will you follow?” The soldiers cheered. “Will you fight?” They cheered again. “Will we triumph?” The cheers from the soldiers echoed all around the mountains. Eve really did think even the Heavens had joined in and Mother Giselle’s words finally made sense.

Cullen drew his sword and turned it to point at Eve. “Your Leader, Your Herald, Your Inquisitor!” Eve looked at Cassandra, who nodded and Eve responded to Cullen’s cries by raising the sword high. The cheers from the crowd seemed to go on forever and come from all directions. Cullen made his way up the stairs and smiled fondly at the Inquisitor as he saluted her, his hand balled into a fist over his heart, and bowed his head. Eve bowed her head in acknowledgement and she was surprised that she felt a sudden need to throw herself into his arms. She mentally shook her head, putting it down to how he cuddled her when he rescued her. 

After they left the alcove there hadn’t been any more intimate moments between them and neither of them had mentioned it either. Eve wasn’t sure what to do and she really wasn’t sure who in the Inquisition she should turn to for advice. She didn’t even know if he had anyone already, Andraste help her. Eve then wanted to kick herself hard, she’d just been named head of the Inquisition and all she wanted to do was jump on the Commander of her Army. She couldn’t wait to find Bull and persuade him to spar with her, it wasn’t the best solution but Eve didn’t really want to find a fight because she was angry with herself, that wouldn’t be setting a good example for anyone.

Cullen saw a mix of emotions run across her face. He knew he had kept his distance after that morning in the alcove. But this was all new to him. Cullen didn’t want to scare her. Holding her after Haven felt right and he had felt things he never thought he would ever feel for anyone before in his life and he had no idea what to do next.

For the next week Eve kept herself busy organising the repairs. She avoided Cullen as much as she could, and only really saw him when they all met up at the War Table to discuss strategies and scouting reports. Eve decided to wait until things were up and running at Skyhold before they left for Val Royeaux. They all agreed that was their first priority, so leaving now would be too risky.

Cullen came to her one evening to discuss plans for the Armoury. It was the first time they had been alone since the alcove and Eve was slightly nervous and thrilled at the same time. The discussion went smoothly as if they were back at the War Table with the others with them. Eve decided to just take a chance.

“If there’s nothing else, Inquisitor?” Cullen was sat across her and started to get up, but stopped when Eve asked him to stay for a moment.

“If you have the time I’d just wanted to say...err about Haven. Our escape was close, and I’m glad you - so many, made it out.”

Cullen sat back and studied Eve carefully. “As am I.”

Eve fidgeted in her seat, but it became very awkward so she got up and walked towards her balcony. Cullen watched her for a moment before he decided to follow her.

“You stayed behind. You could have...” Eve stopped walking and slowly turned towards him suddenly very aware of how close he was and her breath caught in her throat.

“I will not let the events at Haven happen again, you have my word.” Eve knew he meant more than the destruction of the Village. Eve looked at him with big eyes.

“Did you leave anyone behind, in Kirkwall, I mean.” 

Cullen’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. “No, I made few friends there and my family live in Ferelden.”

“No one special caught your interest?” Eve’s face felt like it was on fire when she said that.

Cullen tried very hard not to grin like a mad man, he thought she looked so adorable when she blushed. He put his hand tenderly under her chin so she could not mistake his words. “Not in Kirkwall.”

Cullen slowly brought his mouth to hers but before anything could happen one of Leliana’s agents just burst into the room and Eve practically jumped out of his arms. Cullen sighed and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Eve couldn’t look at Cullen, she had no idea how to react to what just happened. Cullen quickly left and once she had dealt with the Agent, Eve just wanted to get out and stretch her legs for a moment. She missed Haven, she had fun climbing the walls and hills, Skyhold didn’t have that sort of luxury but the Battlements were just as good.

Soon she realised that she had basically walked to Cullen’s office, she did wonder whether she should just walk away but brought her hand up instead and knocked the door.

Cullen never expected Eve to walk through the door but he was glad she did. She walked in and stood in the middle of his office, looking at the floor scuffing invisible dirt with the toe of her boot.

“I thought we could...er talk, alone?”

It wasn’t what he expected to hear but he went along with it for the moment. “Alone? I mean, of course.”

Cullen walked up to Eve and took her elbow gently to guide her through another door that lead to another part of the Battlements that Eve hadn’t explored yet. Eve was lost in taking in the view she barely heard Cullen speak. “It’s..er a nice day.” Cullen wanted to kick himself for saying that especially when Eve swung her head round to look at him.

“What?”

Cullen really thought he was doing well, now he wasn’t so sure. “It’s...there was something you wished to discuss?”

Eve blushed and looked away, being slightly scared to see his reaction. “I find myself thinking of you. More than...well all the time, really.”

Whatever Cullen thought she might say it wasn’t that. “I can’t say that I haven’t wondered what it would be like.”  
Eve did turn to look at him then, “What’s stopping you?”

“You’re the Inquisitor, we’re at war. And you...I didn’t think it was possible.”

Eve smiled at him and watch her hand come to rest on his chest and looked up into his eyes. “And yet I’m still here.”

Cullen looked at her hand then into her eyes and moved closer to her. “So you are...it seems too much to ask. But I want to...”

Just then the door nearest to them opened and another one of the Agents came rushing out. “Commander..” Cullen growled and turned sharply to him. “What is it?” Eve normally found it slightly amusing how the Agents were physically shaking when they realise that they annoyed him but now it was yet again awkward and frankily it was becoming rather annoying.

She didn’t realise Cullen had sent the Agent away swiftly, then practically pounced on her. He grabbed the back of her neck and promptly pulled her towards him. As shy as the kiss was it made Eve tingle all over and when he pulled back Eve wanted him to kiss her again. Cullen was surprised he just did that himself, but he had no regrets.

“I’m sorry...that was...umm...really nice..” Eve looked at him sceptically, “You don’t regret it do you?” Cullen brought his head closer again, “No, not at all.” The next kiss was slow and tender and Eve never wanted it to end.

When they did break apart Eve eyed Cullen suspiciously, “Out of curiosity, how long have you wanted to do that?” He threw his head back and laughed. “To be honest longer than I’d care to admit.”

“Ah, good to know I wasn’t the only one then.” Eve grinned at him and Cullen grinned back.


End file.
